Arcee
Arcee (アーシー, Āshī), is a fictional character and protagonist from the DC series. She is the least physically-imposing of Optimus Prime's crew, a former scout on Cybertron before the Great Exodus, but she's also Optimus's most reliable soldier, his go-to gal when he needs someone he can count on. Whatever she lacks in physical form she more than makes up for it in force of personality. She is tough as nails at all times, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of deactivation, not afraid to bend the rules every now and then, and seemingly never, ever scared. She is nicknamed as Cee (シー, Shī) to and/or by her chums. And while that is largely true, and makes her an incredibly dangerous opponent (especially in melee combat, her specialty), that force of will is also a bit of a front. The losses of her partners and friends rattled and shook her to her core. To then be immediately saddled with the task of being the "guardian" for one of the human locals accidentally caught up in the struggle on Earth, well, let's just say she was less than thrilled about that. Okay, she was openly verbally hostile over the whole thing, but her loyalty to Optimus kept her from refusing the task. Like it or not, she's his guardian, and she's going to protect that boy's life... with her own, if she has to. Slowly, but surely, Arcee is coming around again and facing her past demons. Jack's bravery and ingenuity even when in mortal peril is growing on her. Who knows. He might make a good partner. "It is the external wounds which heal the quickest." :—Optimus Prime to Arcee. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Sumalee Montano (English), Shizuka Itō (Japanese), Martina Treger (German), Sonia Mazza (Italian), Seon Lee (Korean), Fan Churong (Chinese), Susa Saukko (Finnish), Anneli Heed (Swedish), Márcia Regina (Brazilian Portuguese), Rosa Campillo (Spain-Spanish), Rosalba Sotelo (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode Her vehicle mode on Cybertron is a blue Cybertronian Motorcycle, when arriving to Earth, she adapts the vehicle mode of a Blue Earth-style Kawasaki Ninja 250R motorcycle. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Arcee_11960633603_99930a9537_b.png|Arcee's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Losing her two old partners, Tailgate and Cliffjumper, left a great impact on Arcee. This made her go the path of the "lone wolf" only when she chose to be alone. She seemed to be very strict, fairly mature, and seems to have limits to certain things, such as not joking around in serious situations. However, Arcee has shown to be very kind, loyal, respectful, caring, calm (most of the time), and quite friendly towards her allies. When Arcee was trapped in the Arctic with Optimus, she suggested that they play a game called "who screwed things up back at base." This indicates that she knows how to make the most out of situations. When they were close to dying, Arcee placed her left hand to hold on Optimus' left hand as they accepted their fates. This also shows that she can be very warm hearted, caring, and show tenderness to her friends like Optimus. Her loyalty to Optimus and the other Autobots have proven herself to be very honest and dedicated. Arcee indicates to always take point, even though she was left like a third wheel. Arcee also indicates that while June may be overprotective of Jack, she remains protective of Jack and her other allies as well. Vince had insulted Arcee's motorcycle vehicle form, to which she allowed Jack to race her in a small race against Vince. During the race, she stated to Jack that winning isn't everything so he should instead make Vince cry as they succeeded in winning the race. This would show Arcee is not afraid of showing off her skills to others that judge her, even against the other human critics like Vince. Arcee would mostly use "profanity" Cybertronian terms like "Scrap" or "Frag" but they are both simple words that are not negative to humans. Besides her sweet side, Arcee is very strong and bold in any combat to protect herself or her allies, including other humans. In Arcee held no hesitation to take on Airachnid one on one to protect Jack and his mother when Airachnid worked with MECH to kidnap Jack's mother. When Starscream was about to terminate Arcee, Arcee swung her blade on her arm at him so many times that she came close to terminating him until Bumblebee blankly stared at her as she was about to strike at Starscream but she held mercy as she lets Starscream escape. Arcee also appears to have rapid moves and skills, almost like a ninja. Arcee came aboard the base and attacked the Vehicons. She kicked, sliced, punched, used one as a shield to avoid getting blasted and killed them all without hesitation. This shows that Arcee is quite capable of handling foes on her own, but she would require back up where she needed assistance from the other Autobots. Arcee even stated to Airachnid that she was not like her, thus proving that Arcee is not a remorseless assassin and stands up for her own moral principles, which included not terminating Airachnid's spark. Arcee was dispirited when Ratchet picked her to help perform the transplant between Ratchet and Bumblebee, as she tried to put Optimus as a possible choice for Ratchet but Ratchet stated Optimus's hands were too large to perform the procedure. She seems to feel that she is more of an expert in the battlefield rather than in the medical field. However, despite Jack convincing her to go along with it, Arcee was relieved when she didn't get the chance as she went to retrieve the Forge of Solus Prime with Optimus and Bulkhead instead. She is also very sassy, sarcastic, and teasing at times around her fellow Autobots and human allies. She sarcastically asked Bulkhead about Wheeljack, by stating "So who's the boyfriend?" She teased Smokescreen on "destiny". Besides her Autobot friends, she would even keep her human friends, like Miko, company. Arcee enjoys hanging with her friends as she feels comfortable around them and she also appears to like taking oil baths. Like Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet, Arcee shows less emotion. She would smile and laugh at certain things that seemed entertaining or amusing Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Ratchet ** Smokescreen ** Tailgate (deceased) ** Cliffjumper (deceased) * Wreckers ** Ultra Magnus ** Bulkhead Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Starscream ** Airachnid * Scraplets Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident Arcee was one of the many Autobots who were captured and placed in Kaon's prisons complex. She was freed from her imprisonment when Zeta, Optimus, Bumblebee and Sideswipe allowed themselves to be captured in order to rescue Sentinel Prime. During their rescue attempt, they opened all of the Kaon cells, allowing the prisoners, Arcee included, to escape. The freed prisoners were all led to transport ships, overseen by Air Raid, in which they used to escape the complex. Arcee herself helped direct her fellow prisoners to the ships, whilst Optimus's team kept the Decepticons busy. During the War During the Great War, Arcee was partnered with Tailgate. After one mission, she was talking to Tailgate over the comm when she was captured by Airachnid and taken for interrogation. She refused to talk, but when Airachnid revealed she had also captured Tailgate, she revealed she knew nothing, and Tailgate was killed by the Decepticon. Arcee was subsequently rescued by Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, though Airachnid herself escaped. Dark Spark Incident Arcee with Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, Ironhide and Hound were assigned a mission to capture the Dark Spark, but were confronted by Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave. After fighting them, the Autobots continued on their way. At the railway station, they joined the waiting Optimus, Bumblebee and Jazz. Together, the Autobots dealt with a group of Insecticons, and then loaded on a train. When the train was blown up by the Decepticons, Arcee was at the head of a detachment of the Autobots, who tried to prevent the escape of the Decepticons with the Dark spark. This attempt was unsuccessful. Then the female followed the enemies to Kaon, where she headed one of the groups that attacked Bruticus and also confronted numerous Decepticon drones. Bruticus returned, leading Arcee and the others to attack him, forcing him to retreat due to his injuries. The Autobots eventually caught up with him and caused him to fall apart. Preparing Departure from Cybertron Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Arcee Wikipedia * Arcee Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Arcee Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:DC Universe Characters